The 53rd Annual Hunger Games
by blueturtle14
Summary: Persephone Clarke is chosen to represent District 8 in the 53rd Annual Hunger Games, taken away from her friends, family and the safety of District 8, will she survive? (First Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Reaping

My hands are shaking and I can feel my heart pounding against my chest as I stand in the square between two other girls from my distrcit. The escort of our district, Priscilla Skipviolet, walks onto the stage and stands before the microphone. She is wearing a lilac blazer and matching skirt with her purple hair. "Welcome!" She beams "To the 53rd annual Hunger Games."  
I glance around, everyone is equally as nervous as me. My older brother, Dean, nods at me. It's his last year but his name's in forty six times. I'm sixteen and my name's in thirty two times.  
"Now, we shall select the tributes who shall represent Distrcit 8. May the odds be ever in your favour."  
I hold my breath as her hand digs around in the ball containing the girl's names. I feel everyone go numb and can't even hear my own breath.  
"Persephone Clarke!" she announces.  
My heart stops. My name has just been called. I will have to go to the games. I will have to fight. Kill. Or be killed. "Where is she?" Priscilla asks "Come on up."  
I'm not even aware that my feet have slowly been moving me towards the platform.  
"Sephy!" A male voice stops me. I turn to see my brother, Dean, pushing his way through the crowd.  
Peacekeepers come and drag him away, back to where my mother is stood, tears cascading down her face. She holds him and he looks so young. Like he did on his first reaping. I had been too young to be in the draw back then but Dean was always so terrified. I mount the steps onto the stage and feel Priscilla guide me to the microphone.  
"Now for the boys." she says.  
I stare at the wooden floor of the platform as Priscilla approaches the other glass ball and plucks a name. "Coby Ceka." Priscilla announces after unfolding the paper.  
I look out to the audience and see a boy I don't really know approach the platform, tears in his eyes. We are told to shake hands and then taken to the justice building. I'm locked in a room by myself where I pace and begin to cry. The door opens and I wipe the tears from my face before turning to my mother and Dean. Dean grabs me and pulls me into a big hug. I bury my head in his shoulder and let the tears flow from my eyes. His shirt is soaked in a matter of seconds. Dean holds me at arms length.  
"Sephy, I know you can do it. Griff taught you about all kinds of stuff and you can survive, I know you can." he says.  
I nod before he continues.  
"You're the fastest runner in the district." he pauses as two tears run down his face "If I could have volunteered for you I would have."  
"I know." I say, "I know."  
My Mom swoops in and pulls me into a hug, "You better come back to me safe, or you're in big trouble." She says.  
"Don't worry, I will." I promise.  
The door opens and two peacekeepers enter. "Time's up." They say and they drag Dean and Mom out, Dean puts up a fight but Mom manages to calm him down.  
"I love you, Seph!" he calls as the door slams.  
"I love you." I whisper A minute later, the door opens again and my boyfriend, Griffin, enters.  
"Griff." I gasp as he pulls me close to him. "Will you look after them?"

"Ofcourse." he says.

Griff lift my chin up with his fingers and kisses me. It's soft and blissful and I stare into his brown eyes. I wish I could pause the world at this moment in time and stay in it forever.  
"You can do it, Sephy." he whispers, touching our foreheads together. "I love you."  
The peacekeepers attempt to make Griff leave after another minute but he puts up a fight.  
"Griff!" I say, catching his face in my hands "Go. I'll be fine I promise. I'll see you when I get back."  
The door slams. Slams on my entire life, my entire world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Train.

I'm driven through the streets of the distrcit to a train waiting to drive me and Coby to the Capitol. Priscilla herds us onto the train that will take me away from District 8. The only life I've ever known. We sit in blue velvet chairs while Priscilla jabbers about how luxorious the Capitol is and how we're in for a 'real treat'. I suppose it's okay for her. She was raised in the Capitol. She never had to watch her friends and family killed in the Games, never had to stand at a reaping praying that her name wouldn't come out. The Games had taken my father. He had been eighteen, my mother sixteen when I was born. That year, my father had been reaped and stolen away by the Capitol. He had been murdered by a boy from District 1. My mother had only been fourteen and my father sixteen when Dean was born.  
"I'll go and find your mentors." Priscilla says when she's stopped trying to ram the Capitol down our throats.  
We'd had a number of winners in District 8, but only two were coming this year; a man named Trake and a woman named Olive.  
"Congratulations." Olive says as she sits in a chair opposit Coby, her tone implies this is anything but good Olive won four years ago and she's only twenty one now. She has auburn hair, soft emerald green eyes and a comforting smile.  
"Yeah." Trake shakes his greying blonde head "Welcome to Hell."  
Trake is forty now and he won twenty six years ago. "During your time in the Capitol we'll give you any help and advice you need so if there's anything you want to know just ask." Olive says.  
"You want my advice?" Trake asks. "Don't get killed."

I roll my eyes and stomp to my bedroom, slamming the door hard. I fall on to my bed and begin sobbing until my eyes are sore. The door eventually opens and I feel someone sit on the bed next to me.  
"Hey." Olive says "It's okay, don't pay any attention to Trake, he's always like this"  
"Thanks, Olive." I say as I sit up, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.  
Olive is probably the only one on this train I want to speak to right now.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." she strokes my dark brown hair with her hand "I was so scared when I got reaped."  
I don't remember much of Olive's time in the games. I spent it with my head buried in my mothers shoulder, hiding my eyes. "Olive, did you kill anyone?" I ask.  
"Yes, I did." Olive looks ashamed. "You wanna hear a story?" I nod and put my head on the pillow.  
"During training, me and a boy from District 11 fell in love." she begins.  
I remember that, it was all anyone in the District could talk about.  
"In the arena, we formed an allience. We protected each other. He died protecting me from the three remaining Careers. I killed them all and I regret it everyday." Two tears escape Olive's eyes.  
"I'm going to die, Olive. I can feel it."  
"I'll try to keep you alive. I promise." she smiles before leaving.  
I fall asleep thinking about my final kiss with Griff. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Tributes Parade

I'm lying on a slab that makes me feel as cold and empty as a dead body on a mortuary slab. I have just been hosed down and waxed and am about to be taken to my stylist. My prep team lean over me, babbling about the pointless gossip flying around the Capitol. I spare a thought for my mother,  
working in the textiles factory back in Distrcit 8. She always works way too hard but it stops the Peacekeepers from giving her hastle.

A mans voice disturbs my thoughts. "Take her to Bernie."

I'm taken to a room where my stylist, Bernard Triffit, is waiting for me.

"Congratulations." he smiles after shaking my hand "I've got some big ideas for the tributes parade."

"Really?" I ask, my voice empty as I gaze at the floor.

"Now, Distrcit 8, textiles." Bernard smiles, confirming what I already know.

I don't think I like Bernard, he is too flamboyant and eager about showing me off to the world, knowing I will most likely end up dead. We haven't had a victor since Olive, it seems we are getting weaker and the careers are getting stronger. Olive killed three people during her games and only won because there was hardly any food and she managed to hold out longer than her competitors. Sometimes its a good thing when there's little resorces because the careers tend to die off as they lack survival skills. Bernard dresses me in in a dress, made of many different materials in many different colours as we specalise in textiles and peackeepers uniforms.

When we get downstairs, I find Coby with his stylist, Marsha. He's dressed similarly to me, in a suit made of many different fabrics. He smiles at me and I smile back. I approach him as Bernard and Marsha wander off to converse with other stylists.

"I'm sorry about leaving so abrubtly on the train." I apologise to Coby.

"Don't worry about it." Coby nods "It's understandable."

Bernard and Marsha stroll back over.

"Okay!" Marsha squels "Time to go."

We step onto the chariet and prepare for the doors to open. The tributes from distrcit 7 are ahead of us, also dressed in a ridiculous costume. As the doors open, we start moving and driving down a road with Capitol citizens cheering at us from both sides. I glance around at their smiling faces and feel sick, they are cheering for our blood shed. We come to a stop under a balcony where President Snow stands and begins his welcoming speech. I tune out, not needing to listen to the man I hate most in the world right now. It's a relief to get back inside and find Trake and Olive waiting for us with Priscilla. The four of us take the lift up to our apartment, accompnied by Bernard and Marsha.

The apartmet is amazing, my entire house could fit in one room. We get changed into some of the clothes provided by the Capitol and then sit at the table for dinner. There are seven of us at the table; Coby, Olive, Trake, Bernard, Marsha, Priscilla and myself. We are waited on by two avoxes. After dinner, we watch the tributes parade on TV and then Priscilla hustles Coby and me to bed.

The bed I have to sleep in is soft and comfy. Not like my bed back home. I can't help wondering how many tributes have slept in this bed before. How many of them made it back? I can't stop thinking of my mother, Dean, Griff and my other friends back home. Chances are I won't see them again. My dreams are filled by my friends and family and I wake up at 2am panting. I can't get back to sleep so just lie there for what seems like days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Training.

Coby is very quiet at breakfast. He looks tired and he has dark circles under his eyes. I am surprisingly hungry and manage to eat more than I expected. After breakfast, Trake takes us down to the training centre. The other tributes are there and the Careers are already stood together in a small group. I stand with Coby towards the back of the group as a woman enters the room and begins speaking.  
"In two weeks," she begins "twenty three of you will be dead."  
I share a look with Coby.  
"One of you will be alive."  
The Careers have smug smiles plastered on their faces. I resist the temptation to go and knock them off. If I do they'll probably target me first in the arena. "During the next three days you will be prepared through a number of exercises. I urge you to focus more on survival than combat training."  
I head over to the knot tying station because Trake told us not to show our strengths yet. I learn a number of different knots that the instructer thinks will come in handy. Afterwards I find myself at the fire station where Coby and the girl from 5, Nadya, are croached over some sticks.  
"Hey, Sephy." Coby greets.  
"Join us." Nadya says as she moves up, creating some space.  
I sit cross legged next to them as Coby begins rubbing sticks together. He gives up after ten minutes of trying.  
"My mentors said not to light a fire," Nadya pats his shoulder comfortingly. "Sure way to get yourself killed." her voice drops to a whisper as the District 1 girl, Mist, passes.  
"We should try another station." I suggest.  
Nadya leads us to the archery station. I'm not very good at first but Nadya trains me and by the end of training I'm rather a good shot.  
I spend the next few days in training with Coby and Nadya and decide that if I was going to have allies (which I'm not) I'd pick those two. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Gamemakers.

I sit on a cold metal bench, Coby by my side as I wait for my private session with the Gamemakers. My hands are shaking but I try to hide it because I don't want Coby seeing me as weak and coming after me in the arena. I don't know how long I've been sat there, staring at the ground but it seems like years.

"Persephone Clarke." A woman's voice announces.

I don't react for a few moments. Instead I'm snapped back to Reaping Day, when Priscilla Skipviolet called my name to the whole of District 8. I stand up and slowly make my way towards the exit.

"Good luck." Coby calls.

I turn and manage a slight smile, "You too." It's barely audible to my ears so I doubt Coby even hears it.

He smiles as I turn and walk into the training room.

The Gamemakers are seated above the ground of the training room, drinking, eating and paying no attention to the ground. I approach the knife stand and take a number of knives before standing beneath the gamemakers and clearing my throat. Their attention is on me as I approach one of the human shaped targets and throw my knife. It hits the centre of the targets head but I realise that if I want a high training score then I really need to make an impression. I turn so my back is to the target and use the shiny surface of a shield that is among some swords to line up my targtet. I throw it and hope for the best. When I turn, I find that the knife has landed in the heart of the target. Next, I grab a bow and arrow and stand before another target, one I haven't hit yet. I put the arrow in the bow and using my lip as an achor before I release. I silently thank Nadya for training me when it hits in the heart. I place all the weapons back before standing before the gamemakers once again.

"Thankyou." I give a forced smile before returning to the room I had come from. I once again sit next to Coby as we wait for his name to be called.

"How'd you do?" he asks.

I shrug, "Okay I guess."

Coby is visably scared, "I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean I have no skills."

"You'll do fine." I say, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze "I promise."

The announcer speaks again "Coby Ceka."

I smile reasurringly as he creeps to the door.

At dinner, I can barely swallow my food. I'm sat next to Coby but Olive shoots me a smile across the table.

"Don't worry about your training score." she smiles "You could have done really well."

"I'm sure you both did fantastically." Priscilla smiles.

After dinner, we sit on the sofa, hands clasped as Ceaser Flickerman's image fills the screen and he explains that each of us will recieve a score between 1 and 12. Coby has a tight grip on my right hand, whilst Trake has a more relaxed on my left. The Careers all recieve high scores, everyone else an average of 5-7.

"From District 5, Nadya Marks," Ceaser announces "With a score of... 9."

I share a smile with Coby. The scores continue until District 8.

"From District 8, Coby Ceka," Coby leans foward and he squeezes my hand so hard I'm scared he'll break it. "Who has recieved a score of 7."

Everyone cheers for Coby but he doesn't seem too thrilled with his score.

"And his District partner, Persephone Clarke," I hold my breath "With a score of 9."

Everyone's congradulating us and we are all given champagne. The number rings in my ears, I tied with Nadya, I must have done better than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Interview

I have spent the day with Bernard, trying on various dresses for my interview. We eventually settle on a pink, sparkley dress. I spend what seems like eternity with my prep team, having my hair and makeup done. It seems like days before I'm waiting in line, sandwhiched between Coby and the District 7 male. "Nervous?" Coby's breath tickles my ear.

I can barely speak so I just nod.

"Me too," he pauses "Just imagine you're talking to me, your mum, Dean or Griff."

"Thanks." I manage to whisper.

The District 7 male is announced and makes his way to the stage. Great, I'm next. I can feel my palms get sweaty with nerves and it feels like only seconds before the District 7 male returns, looking triumphent.

"And now," I can hear Ceaser Flickerman "From Distict 8, the beautiful Persephone Clarke."

Coby gives me a pat on the back that is meant to be encouraging but is actually just painful. I think he hit me way too hard. I walk onto the stage trying to appear confident but probably failing. I sit down in the chair next to Ceaser.

"Hello Persephone," Ceaser greets "Great to have you on the show."

"Great to be here." I say because I can't think of anything else.

"How are you liking the Capitol?" he asks "It's... different." I answer.

"Does it compare to District 8?"

"Well," I begin, not believeing he just asked that "I suppose most people would say so but for me, my families back in District 8 and nothing can compare with that."

An 'awe' comes out of the crowd and I turn to see a wave of bright colour gazing up at the stage. It's the first time I've actually noticed them since sitting down.

"Touching," Ceaser smiles, hand over his heart "Let's talk about the games."

"Okay." I say.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asks.

No, "Yes." I smile "Do you have a stratagy?"

No, "Yes." I figure that if the other tributes think I have a stratagy that won't think I'm weak.

"Okay," Ceaser smiles "Well, lovely meeting you and good luck in the Games."

"It's been a pleaser," I shake Ceaser's hand before walking from the stage.

Coby stops me as I pass him, "You did great." he smiles "Thankyou." I smile.

Coby's not very confident in his interview so when my team has finished congratulating me, they watch Coby with concern.

"How'd I do?" Coby asks when he walks off stage.

"You did... um," I try to find the right word.

"It'll have to do." Trake cuts in.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'd like to thank Guest and ME4427 for their reviews, they really helped me to update.

Chapter 7- The Talk.

Coby's upset by Trake's negative feedback. I guess he thinks that being unsuccessful in an interview destroys his chance of ever returning home alive. He doesn't eat but goes straight to his room. I say very little at dinner, the conversation is mainly fueled by Priscilla talking about how well we both did in our interviews. While dessert is being served, Trake leans over and whispers in my ear.  
"

Why don't you go talk to him?" he asks, waving his fork in Coby's direction.

I nod but decide to wait until later that night to talk to him. It's late at night and the celebrations of the Capitol citizens have kept me awake anyway. I creep to Coby's door but recieve no answer when I knock. Maybe he's asleep. I peer round the door and see that he's not there so I spend the next twenty minutes searching for him. I eventually find him, sitting on the roof.

"Hey." I whisper as I sit down next to him.

"Why are you whispering?" he asks.

I shrug "It's quiet up here, I don't want to ruin the mood."

After afew minutes silence, Coby speaks "What are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow and if I'll be alive in twenty four hours." I reply.

"I'm scared Seph," Coby confesses "I mean how can you deal with knowing your going to die?"

"You're not going to die." I tell him.

"I won't be able to beat Nadya or the Careers." Coby says.

"Nadya wouldn't fight you." I insist.

"Yeah but the Careers would." Coby's tone is almost impatient.

I listen to the cheering of Capitol citizens "Can you hear them down there?"

Coby nods "It's disgusting."

"When I heard them cheering at the tributes parade I felt sick, when I heard them at my interview, I wanted to die but now I just want them to die. Is that wrong?" I ask.

Coby considers "No, that's human."

"Don't think about tomorrow Coby, thinking about it won't make you win, it won't help you fight better, it'll just make you more nervous."

"What should I think about?" he asks.

"Right now." I answer.

He meets my eyes and smiles. "We should probably get some sleep, be more refreshed tomorrow." he suggests.

"Okay." I smile and I follow Coby down the stairs and we part ways at his door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Countdown.

I stand in a small lift, Olive by my side, being lowered to my doom. I had said my goodbyes to everyone else that morning. Priscilla had been very emotional but she's probably like that every year. Trake had given me a pat on the back and wished me luck and Coby had given me a hug. Now, stood in the lift, I begin to realise how claustraphobic I am but I don't ever want us to come to a stop.

We eventually do and I somehow manage to step out onto solid, concrete ground. A hovercraft is visable and I start towards it. Olive grabs my arm,  
stopping me.

"We're supposed to say this to every tribute but with you I really mean it," she begins "I know you can win."

Then, I'm engulfed in a hug. I cling to Olive, like a child clutching their mother, trying to hold back the tears. She smiles sympathetically as the hug ends and I walk towards the hovercraft.

As I mount the steps, I can feel twenty three pairs of eyes trained on me as I take the last remaining seat, inbetween Mist and the District 3 male. The journey seems to take forever which gives me time to think about everyone I've left behind. Not only at home but at the Capitol. A short list that consists of Olive, Trake and Priscilla, whom I have really grown attached to over the past few days. A woman soon comes round and injects our arms.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your tracker." The woman answers.

When we get to our destination, I find myself in a room with one of the few people I don't want to be with right now, Bernard. I get changed into the outfit he gives me and then wait for... something.

"Well, good luck." Bernard smiles, I don't even attempt to smile back.

"30 seconds." A voice announces.

I look at the tube in the corner, feeling my heart beat quicken.

"20 seconds."

I give Bernard one last look, he nods at me and I forget that I hate him long enough to nod back. As I climb into the tube, I feel my eyes fill with tears, tears that sting. I wipe them away before the other tributes can see them and feel the tube begin to rise into the arena.  
The sunlight burns my eyes but everything comes into focus, giving me time to assess the arena. We are in a field, woods streching for miles in any direction. The Cornucopia is in the middle of us all, obstructing my view of some tributes. I can, however, see Coby. He nods his head slighty and I nod back. Then the countdown starts.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54..."

I can hear my heartbeat in my ears and I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34..."

I am tempted just to step onto the grass and be blown into a million pieces.

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14..."

Should I try to grab something from the Cornacopia or run straight to the forest?

"10, 9, 8, 7..."

I think of Distict 8.

"4..."

Mum.

"3..."

Dean.

"2..."

Griff.

"1..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Cornacopia.

Everyone suddenly springs to life around me. I see people, running and fighting but I stand frozen on my spot.  
"Seph!" A voice breaks my thoughts and I see Coby, about thirty feet ahead, "Seph, run!"  
I jump from my spot and begin running. I stop and search for Coby, I see him running towards the woods, not a single supply in his hand. I grab a backpack from the grass and fling it over my shoulders before scooping up a bow and a sheath of arrows. Suddenly, arms fling around my neck and drag me backwards. I glance up and see the boy from District 11 stood over me. I close my eyes and wait but nothing happens. I feel him drop and pull out of his grasp. He lies on the ground, a sword sticking from the back of his neck.  
I surpress a scream as the Distict 1 male, Franklin, stands over me, bloodcovered sword in his hand. He smiles a little as he raises it and I look him in the eyes as I wait for the pain of the sword meeting my flesh. But it doesn't happen, instead Franklin falls to the ground alive but hurt. I stumble to my feet and find Nadya smiling at me. Her smile is friendly unlike Franklin's smug one. I realise that she just saved my life.  
"Thankyou." I gasp.  
"Don't just stand there, come on." She grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.  
I scoop up my bow and follow Nadya towards the woods. She has a sword, a backpack and some rocks. I pick up some knives from the ground and tuck them into my belt. I hear a groan and see Nadya on the ground, Mist ontop of her, a knife if her hand. I don't think, I just leap on her, knocking her onto the ground six feet away from Nadya who stands up and throws one of her rocks at Mist. It doesn't kill her, it just buys us a few seconds to reach the cover of the woods.  
"Keep running!" Nadya yells.  
I run, following Nadya through bushes and around trees. We run for about half an hour before we drop to a quick walk.  
"What are we gonna do?" I ask, grabbing Nadya's arm, forcing her to a stop.  
"Well," Nadya glances around "We should probably find some water."  
Griff taught me how to find water but my mind is a blank and I can't think. Nadya however knows exactly what she's doing, this surprises me since District 5 handle power and they have no woods or forests. It isn't long before we find a small pond.  
"Sshh, stay here, I'm gonna make sure there's no tributes around." Nadya instructs.  
Nadya must search well becuase it's five minutes before she returns. We are just about to open our backpacks when the cannon starts sounding, letting us know how many tributes have been killed at the Cornacopia now that the 'Bloodbath' is over.  
"Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten...Eleven." I whisper to myself.  
Their pictures will be in the sky tonight along with other tributes who die between now and then. I wonder if my picture will be there. We continue opening our bags that contain the exact same things: a sleeping bag, crackers, Beef Jerkey, Matches, Wire, Night Vision Glasses and an empty Water Bottle. "We should probably try and save as much of this as possible." Nadya points to the crakers and beef jerkey. "Wouldn't want to run out."  
I look at my bow and sheath of arrows. "I'll try to hunt something." Nadya nods and fills up our water bottles in the pond as I set off into the woods. I don't go too far incase I get lost or Nadya gets attacked. I see a deer (probably sent in by the Gamemakers to tease me) but am unsuccesful in hitting it and it gallops off into the forest. I collect the arrows I used from the floor and manage to kill a squirell. When I get back, Nadya has made a small fire that won't be seen by anyone so we can cook the squirell. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Fallen

We decide not to camp next to the pond incase any other tributes come by looking for water. Instead, we find a tree that is only a five minute walk from the pond. We sit on the ground at the foot of the tree, not wanting to sleep yet.

"You okay?" I ask Nadya because she hasn't said a word for almost forty five minutes.

"I'm just worried." Nadya sighs "About Eckel."

"Eckel?" I ask because I'd paid little attention to the names of the other tributes.

"My District Partner." Nadya says.

In hearing this, I realise how worried I am about Coby. I don't even know where he is or if he's alive. I am about to speak when the cannon booms again, signalling another death, another ended life. The Capitol anthem begins playing, forcing me and Nadya to glance up. I realise she's holding my hand, tightly.

"Please, please don't be Eckel." She whispers, mostly to herself.

I pray that Coby isn't one of the twelve dead people. The first face to appear in the sky is the District 3 Female. Followed by both the District 4 tributes.

"Please." Nadya begs because her District will be next if Eckel is gone.

The face of the District 6 Male projects into the sky and I feel Nadya relax a little beside me. At the end, I work out who is left: The Careers (from Districts 1 and 2), The District 3 Male, Nadya, Eckel, The District 7 male, Coby, the District 9 tributes, the Distict 11 female and myself.

"They're okay!" Nadya cheers, pulling me into a hug.

"Sshh," I shush her "They might hear you."

Nadya lowers her voice, "I'm going to bed."

We climb into the tree, Nadya on the branch above mine, and secure ourselves into our sleeping bags with the ropes from our bags.

"Goodnight, Nadya." I smile slightly.

"Goodnight, Sephy." She replies.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'd like to thank ME4427, blahblahmarroki and STRAWBERRi145 for following and favourating. Your support has really helped :)**

Chapter 11- The Attack

When I wake up, I wonder how long I've been asleep. Judging by the light, it has been all night but the Gamemakers have control of the time here and it could be longer or shorter. Nadya is awake, sat on her branch in her sleeping bag, her eyes full of thought.

"Nadya, what do we do?" I ask.

"Stay here, for now." Nadya replies.

I hadn't wanted allies because I don't want to get close to people with the chance they may die. But I'm glad I've got Nadya now because I have no idea what I'm doing. I'd have definatly been killed by Franklin at the Cornucopia yesterday if it wasn't for her. I untie the rope from around my legs and stuff my sleeping bag back into my backpack.

"I'm going to hunt something," I tell Nadya.

"Okay," she says, her voice empty.

I begin to climb out of the tree when Nadya's voice stops me.

"Can I do it?" she asks, descending onto my branch.

"Sure." I give her the bow and sheath of arrows.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes," she puts the sheath of arrows over her shoulder, "I'm dead."

"Okay, don't go too far, incase you're attacked." I say.

Nadya smiles and begins climbing out of the tree. I sit on the ground, under the tree and stare up at the sky. I know it's not real, it's just an illusions created by the gamemakers but it's still beautiful today. A pale blue, not a cloud floating around. The sky in District 8 is always hidden by the smoke from the textiles factories and I realise this is the first blue sky I've ever seen.

It has been about ten minutes since Nadya left when someone steps from the bushes. At first I don't recognise the person. He has short black hair,  
ghostly white skin and a collection of freckles on his nose. I try to place a name to his face and realise he is from District 9. His district partner isn't with him, neither are any other tributes so either he's alone or he's got backup somewhere. I feel my grip tigthen on one of my knives and I rise to my feet. He has a large rock but that is it. I have the upperhand in weapons but he's alot bigger than me and probably alot stronger. I figure that we both have an equal chance.

I am on my back in seconds, the weight of the District 9 male on top of me. His name suddenly springs to my mind. It's Finn. He raises his rock,  
preparing to bring it down on to my head. I grab a knife and stab him in the arm. With a scream, he drops to the floor next to me and I pull the knife out. A red fountain of blood gushes from his arm and I can tell I've hit an artery. He gets to his feet and grabs me, slamming me into the tree. His face is full of rage but over his shoulder, I see Nadya. She has an arrow in the bow and a good aim at Finn but she won't shoot. At first, I'm confused as to why but then I realise she's scared of hitting me.

"Do it!" I scream.

"Don't worry." Finn thinks I'm adressing him "I wanna savour it."

Nadya releases the arrow, it hits him in the shoulder but it carries on, right through and burrows into my shoulder, leaving me pinned to him. Another arrow flies, hitting him in the back, near his heart and killing him instantly. The cannon booms and Finn's face appears in the sky.

I breath a sigh of reliefe and Nadya crosses the ground between us. I'm stuck to a dead man, someone who my friend has just killed. "This is gonna hurt, quite a lot." Nadya warns, giving me a stick to bite as she fastens her hand around the arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

I scream as she pulls it out. It's the most painful thing I've ever experienced. When it's over, I drop to the ground and watch Nadya pull the other arrow from his back and go and wash her arrows in the stream.

"You okay?" She asks, returning from the stream and coming over to place a hand on my shoulder.

Pain shoots through it and I scream. "It's not bleeding anymore." Nadya tells me but I can tell by her tone that this is bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Saviour

On her hunt, Nadya managed to catch a rabbit that we cook and eat. We figure out who was killed at the Cornucopia (The District 3 Female, The District 4 Tributes, The District 6 Tributes, The girl from 7, Both from District 10, the boy from 11 and the girl from 12). Then we figure out who has been killed since. The District 12 boy was killed shortly after the 'Bloodbath', presumably by the Careers and we had just killed Finn from 9.

"We need to take out the Careers," Nadya tells me "We get rid of them and we have a strong chance."

"Nadya, go on without me, I might get infected." I say.

"I know, Seph." Nadya tells me "The smart thing to do would be to leave you, just leave you to die. The right thing to do would be to stay here with you and hope a miracle happens and your arm magically heals."

"Do the smart thing." I say.

"I'd rather do the right thing." Nadya smiles at me.

We spend the day there, taking it in turns to sleep or keep watch. It gets dark and Nadya is sleeping on the ground next to me, her sleeping bag pulled around her. I'm sat in my sleeping bag, scanning the area. A small sound fills the small area, like windchimes singing. Then, a parachute falls to the ground, waking Nadya up.

"What is it?" She climbs out of the sleeping bag and crawls over to me. The note attached to the parachute reads 'Stay alive and good luck- T&O'.

"Trake and Olive," I whisper "They got us some sponsers."

I open the parachute and find some medicine and a small loaf of bread.

"They have medicine for cuts?" I ask.

"It's the Capitol," Nadya replies "They have medicine for everything."

I pull off my coat and Nadya helps me apply the medicine to the wound.

"Trake and Olive are amazing," she smiles "I think you were starting to get infected."

"I think they did too." I smile back.

There are stars in the sky now. I can't remember the last time I've seen stars. Nadya lies back on the ground with a sigh.

"You sleep," she says "Get some rest and when you wake up your shoulder will be good as new."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Loss

I hadn't believed Nadya when she said my shoulder will be good as new in the morning but she was right. The next morning, my shoulder is almost completly healed with just a little scarring. Nadya has fallen asleep, obviously taking both our look out turns in order to let me sleep. I shake my head but smile whilst I do.

When Nadya wakes up, we go and wash in the stream. It feels good to get the blood off my shoulder. We decide to find a different tree to camp in just incase any tributes know where we are. We still don't know if Finn was alone or not. The tree we decide on is a ten minute walk in the oppsite direction than the last tree.

"I still can't believe your shoulder," Nadya says prodding it.

We're sat under our new tree, eating a slice of bread each.

"Ow." I knock her hand away "It's still a little sore."

The cannon sounds and we automatically look up at the sky. The picture is of a boy, about eighteen years old. I don't recognise him but under his picture, it says he's from District 5.

Eckel.

A chocked sound comes from Nadya, followed by a flood of sobs. I pull her into a hug and she cries onto my shoulder. It hurts but I don't care. I flashback to when I cried onto Dean's shirt in the Justice Building and feel tears escape my own eyes.

"It's okay." I lie "It's gonna be okay."

That night, we sit under the tree. Nadya is staring at the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Nadya-" I begin but she cuts me off.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." I nod.

"He was my best friend," Nadya lifts her gaze to mine "He's been my best friend since I was five and he was seven."

I don't know what to say, I just gawk at her.

"My brother was reaped, he's only twelve years old and Eckel volenteered in his place." Nadya continues.

I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like having a brother and sister, a daughter and a son in the games.

"He was really brave, Nadya." I say.

"I know." Nadya agrees.

We stay sat under the tree for what seems like hours but can't be more than twenty minutes.

"You wanna go to bed?" I ask.

Nadya nods, sniffing. We climb into the tree, sharing a branch, and fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The Trap

Three days go by and two more tributes are lost. The boy from District 7 and the girl from District 11 join the body count. Nadya and I move on but we remember the way back to the pond incase we need water. Things have been quiet for us the past few days.

"Sephy," Nadya stops in her tracks, "I've been thinking."

"Me too," I nod, knowing exactly what's coming next.

"Yeah, I think we should split off the alliance." Nadya admits.

"Me too." I agree.

We halve the food but keep all the weapons we collected at the Cornucopia.

"I'm sorry." Nadya says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Good luck, Nadya." I say.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour." she laughs, mocking the Capitol.

I laugh as she begins to walk off.

"Nadya!" I call "I'm so sorry about Eckel." She nods, forcing a small smile, "I hope Coby's okay, and I hope you win."

And then, Nadya is gone and for the first time since entering the games, I am truly alone. I spend the remainder of the day hunting and trying to avoid the other tributes. I soon come across a clearing with a pile of supplies in the middle. The pile isn't that big, it has two backpacks, a few weapons and a small amount of food but it's tempting. Suspiciously tempting. I have a smaller amount of food after halving it with Nadya but I have enough for now. I don't need anything from that pile. I crouch low in a nearby bush and observe the pile, trying to work out if the Gamemakers or another tribute has created it.

Someone drops to the floor of the clearing, landing on their feet in a cat-like fashion. It is the boy from District 3. He glances around, checking to see if anyone is watching him. He doesn't notice me and starts towards the pile, grabbing a backpack and a long, curved knife. He takes a few steps away from the pile and continues the way he has just come when someone leaps from another tree, knocking him to the ground. It's Franklin from District 1.

District 3 gets to his feet and begins fighting Franklin but Mist and the District 2 tributes come to Franklin's aid. District 3 is outnumbered, the Careers surround him, smiles on their faces. The District 2 girls lunges at him but he stabs her with his knife, sending a scream through the trees.

The cannon sounds and District 3 pulls his sword back, waiting for another tribute to try their luck. Franklin gets him to the ground and with Mist's help manages to pin him down. The boy from 2 looms over them, collects 3's knife from where it lies on the floor and prepares to attack. I close my eyes whilst the killing takes place but the screams of the District 3 boy bounce around in my head long after the cannon signals the end. The Careers take back their supplies and set off into the forest, leaving the dead boy where he lies.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short, the next one will hopefully be a bit longer :D**

Chapter 15- The Cannon

Seventeen people dead, seven still alive somewhere. I am one of those still alive. Coby is alive. Nadya is alive. Three of the Careers are lurking around somewhere and the girl from 9. I am getting more worried about Coby and Nadya by the second. The next few days are uneventful but peaceful. I know it can't last, eventually the Capitol citizens will get bored and the Gamemakers will have to take action. I feel guilty about halving the food with Nadya, I should have given her everything since I have the means to hunt and she doesn't. The Cannon sounds four nights after the death of the boy from 3. It's been a full four days since the last cannon, the audience must be thrilled to have gotten a good show. I turn my attention to the sky, expecting to see the District 9 girl, or maybe one of the Careers but what I see is worse.  
Nadya's picture is in the sky. I close my eyes but her face swims in my head. The tears are quick to come, cascading down my face like a warm, salty river. I regret leaving Nadya, if I'd just stayed with her a few more days I could have saved her. At least that's what I tell my self as I drift off into sleep.

Eighteen people dead, six still alive.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'd like to thank WeasleysRangaWife for following this story and anyone else who has reviewed or followed. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 16- The Allience

Two days go by and no one else dies. I finally manage to force myself away from the tree I've spent the past two days sat in and walk through the forest, hoping the Games end soon. With so few people left, the woods suddenly feel so intimidating, as though danger is lurking behind every tree (which it probably is). I haven't seen the Careers since they killed District 3 and I haven't seen the District 9 girl since the Cornacopia. I don't notice that the sun has started to go down and I begin to wonder how long I've been walking but I don't stop, I just carry on walking.

I catch sight of a figure moving amongst the trees not far ahead. I load an arrow into my bow and creep towards the shape. As I get closer, I see that the figure is clearly that of a boy, not big enough to be Franklin but the right shape and size to be the boy from 2. I catch a glimpse of golden-blonde hair and realise that it is neither Franklin nor the boy from 2 but it is too late, the arrow has already flown.

In this moment, I wish I can reverse the past few minutes and take back the arrow. No matter how hard I wish, it keeps flying. Coby screams and drops to the ground, landing on his chest and narrowly avoiding being hit by the arrow. I breath a sigh of relief but it doesn't take that long for Coby to be on his feet and running at me.

"Coby, no!" I scream but he doesn't have time to stop, doesn't even have time to take in who he's running at.

He hits me, knocking me to the ground. A pain surges through my recently healed shoulder and Coby is considerably heavier than me so having him pin me down hurts. Coby has a knife in his hand, he must have precured it in the woods because he left the Cornacopia with nothing. He raises it to the sky and I notice that he's not looking at me. I remember how scared he was when we spoke on the roof and realise that he can't look someone in the eyes while he kills them.

"Coby!" I scream "Coby it's me!"

He looks at me and shock contorts his face. He drops the knife and it norrowly misses hitting me in the face.

"Sephy," he gasps "I'm so sorry."

I attempt to sit up and Coby stands up and helps me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Coby asks, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I think so." I nod "Are you?"

"I'm fine." Coby says "I had a run in with The boy from 3 a few days ago but that's it."

After a short silence, I say "Did you hear about Nadya?"

"Yeah, I did and I really thought she stood a chance, if she can't make it what hope is there for the rest of us?" "Well apart from us, there are only four other people out there." I point out.

"Three of them are Careers." Coby adds.

"Coby," I smile "You always take my half full cup and make it half empty."

He chuckles. "So maybe you would want to stay together for a few days, at least until the next tribute goes."

As we walk through the forest, I tell Coby about my allience with Nadya, the death of the Distict 9 boy and the attack and murder of the boy from 3. Coby tells me how he has been alone the entire time and has only run into one tribute (he managed to knock them out and run).

"I knew you wouldn't kill anyone." I smile.

"You haven't technically killed anyone." He replies.

As images of the Disrict 9 boy enter my mind, I change the subject "Do you know who killed Nadya?"

"The Careers, they're the only ones who could stand a chance of beating her." Coby says.

"Do you know for a fact it was them?" I ask.

Coby doesn't answer, he just carries on walking.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Constellations

The next day, Coby and I decide to return to the Cornacopia to see if there's anything left we can salvage. We lie on the ground on our stomachs,  
hidden by the bushes. I scan the area, trying to detect any human movement.

"See anybody?" Coby whispers, his head is so close to mine his breath tickles my ear.

"No." I slowly rise to my feet and take a step out of the bushes.

Coby is close behind me, a tight grip on his knife. We make it to the cold metal of the Cornacopia and begin to search the perimeter. After a long search, we find a loaf of bread and a pair of night vision glasses (I let Coby keep the latter because I already have a pair). We make our way back into the woods. We walk to higher ground and Coby manages to find a lake. It's quiet so Coby fills our water bottles whilst I go hunting. I manage to catch a rabbit and we sit together eating under the night sky.

"Look at the stars." Coby says. "Do you think they're the same ones we see back home?"

I know all the consalations, Griff taught them to me but although the constalations look the exact same, I know these ones are just an illusion.

"Maybe." I say because I don't want to ruin Coby's view.

He has a small smile on his face. "Look, there's Aquila."

I look to where he's pointing and see that the constellation of Aquila is infact visible.

"Do you know the mythology behind that constellation?" He asks.

I do, it's a story that my mum told me and Dean a million times when we were kids. I shake my head because I really want to hear the story now, it will remind me of home.

"Well, Zeus was angry that Prometheus tried to steal fire from the Gods," Coby begins "So, he chained Prometheus to the top of Mount Kaukasos and sent the Eagle to feed on his liver. Every day it would grow back and the Eagle would be sent to feed on it again."

"What happened to Prometheus?" I ask becuase my mother had never told me and I want to know.

"He was rescued by Hercules." Coby tells me.

That cheered me up a little, knowing that Prometheus' story had a happy ending. Even if mine won't. "How do you know this?" I ask.

"Griff told me." Coby says.

I freeze "Griff? As in _my_ Griff?"

"Seph, I thought you knew. Hasn't Griff ever mentioned me?"

I think for a minute and then remember. Griff has mentioned Coby before and said he wanted me to meet him one day but had never gotten round to introducing us.

"He's your best friend?" I ask.

"Since we were kids." Coby nods.

"This must be so hard for him." I say as two tears creep down my face.

"He came and said goodbye to me," Coby reveals "I promised him I'd keep you safe. I haven't done a very good job so far. I just ran off into the forest and left you."

"Coby," I slip my hand into his to be reasurring, "I'm still alive."

"Yeah." he nods, "You are."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The Flames

When I wake up, we are still by the river. Everything seems perfect at first. I roll onto my back and gaze up at the sky and take everything in. Last night's bright moon and shining stars have been replaced by blue skies and soft, fluffy clouds. I can no longer pick out constellations but I can make shapes out of the clouds. There's a sheep, a knight riding horse back, an elephant...

"Sephy!" I hear Coby scream and his face looms over me, blocking out the sky. Coby grabs my wrist and drags me to my feet.

"We have to run!" He shouts.

I glance around and notice that the forest behind us is on fire and the flames are beginning to spread to the forest ahead of us. We have no choice, we have to run into the forest ahead, back towards the Cornacopia. Coby is slightly ahead of me as we run into the cover of the forest. Some trees are on fire and I can feel the heat radiating from trees that are twenty feet away. I follow Coby, growing more tired with each step. Smoke is rising all around us and I cough and splutter as it invades my lungs. Coby stumbles and hits the ground. He takes a minute to stagger back to his feet but when he does, he's running again. My head races with possibilities of who set the forest on fire but I suspect The Gamemakers have something to do with it. We must be close to the finale.

"Seph!" Coby calls "The District 9 girl and the boy from 2, they both died last night!"

In that case, this is the finale and either District 1 or District 8 will be victorious. I manage to run for another couple of minutes before I collapse to my knees from the smoke and the exhagusten. Coby puts his hands under my shoulders and attempts to pull me to my feet but the effort is too much for him and he falls down next to me. The flames are catching up to us and I'm ready to just close my eyes and wait for death to take me but I have to try and save Coby so that Griff can have his best friend back even if he doesn't get me back. I manage to stand up and help Coby up. The edge of the forest isn't far away and we manage to stumble, supporting each other and falling against each other, to the line of trees marking the end of the forest and the start of the Cornacopia.

We stumble out onto the grass and fall to the floor, crawling away from the forest until we lose energy and lie face down on the grass. I can taste the ground as I cough, my lungs feeling like they're on fire. I wonder how anyone can smoke, how they can invite all the chemicals and smoke into their bodies and make it a part of them.

"Well, well, well." A boot plants onto the ground, inches infront of my face, "What do we have here?"

**AN: The Finale Next! Hope you guys are enjoying so far and I apologize in advance if the next chapter is too violent (I'll try and keep violence to the minimum)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This is it, the finale. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 19- The Finale

No matter what I do, the whole world seems to consist of Franklin. His laugh echos in my ears and deafens me, his eyes are full of a sick delight that blinds me. I realise that the Gamemakers have nothing to do with the fire, it was the Careers that started it in an attepmt to drive me and Coby out of the forest. There are two of us against two of them. I realise I have left my bow and arrows at the river.

Coby and I climb to our feet and look Franklin and Mist dead in the eyes as though we can will them dead. I don't want to die and I don't want Coby to die but I don't want it to come down to just me and him in the end. A small, cocky smile sits on Mist's face and she lunges on Coby. I leap onto her and knock her off Coby. I manage to pin her down but she punches me in the face and throws me off her. I can feel blood coming from my nose and I wipe it with the back of my hand before jumping towards Franklin who is locked in battle with Coby. Franklin swings his arm out and hits my stomach, knocking me onto my back, winded. I close my eyes and try to get my breathing back under control but a crushing weight envelopes me and I open my eyes to see Franklin pinning me to the ground.

"Give up, 8?" he smirks as I slowly draw my knife without him noticing. I stab out with my knife and burrow it deep into his arm, "Do you?"

Franklin screams and pulls the knife out, sending a stream of blood down his arm. He shakes his head and stabs the blood covered knife deep into my shoulder and the ground underneath. It's my turn to scream and no matter how hard I try not to show weakness to Franklin, I can't contain the scream.

"Hurts, huh?" He mocks as I fight back the tears. "Where's Coby?"

He stands up, knowing as well as I do that I'm not going anywhere and allows me to sit up- the few inches that the knife allows- to search the area. I see Mist running into the woods, a bleeding Coby persuing her.

Franklin walks back over and I kick out at him in a last- pathetic- attempt at hurting him. He grins at my attempt and brings his leg down upon mine so hard that I hear the bone break. I don't mind dying and I'm not really scared of it because what lies beyond can't be any worse than living in Panem. My mother said bad people go to Hell but I never believed her because Panem is Hell. However, I am scared of dying like this because all I can think of is Mum and Griff and Dean watching my sufferning and suffering because of it. Then I think of all the Capitol citizens cheering in amusment and joy because the boy they betted on is winning. Franklin pulls a knife from his own belt and raises it.

"Last words, 8?" He asks, leaning close to me.

I take all that I have and say "Go to Hell." Before spitting in his face.

He wipes my spit from his cheek, "Save a spot for me."

The first stab is the most painful. It doesn't hurt at first but when Franklin pulls the knife from the top of my chest, it starts to burn and throb unbearably. I manage to contain my scream. He then repeats the act over and over in various parts of my body and I do scream after a few stabs. He looks satisfied, blood on his face and hands. My blood. The last stab is just above my heart but by now, I'm past feeling anything.

Franklin is out of my vision, probably hunting Coby. The sky is the last thing I see, it's blue, the last blue sky I'll ever see is the exact same sky I ever saw. The sun is beating down over my cold face. I have lost all feeling in my body but I can feel the sunlight on my cheeks and the slight breeze in my hair. I continue to look at the sky and I think about everyone I will miss. Olive, Trake, Priscilla, Coby, Nadya, Mum, Griff, Dean. White patches start to fill my vision but I ignore them and carry on looking at the endless blue blanket of sky until everything goes white. In the end, everything goes black...

**AN: I have started writing a sequel and hope to start posting soon. Hope anyone who has read or will read enjoys. Thanks again to anyone who has read or reviewed, your support is much appreciated. I've had a lot of fun writing this and have gained confidence in posting on Fanficition so thanks a million. Love you guys :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'The Hunger Games' (forgot to put that in at the start).**


End file.
